Expecting The Unexpected
by J Smith18
Summary: AU Fic - While on his way home one night, Mikey is ambushed by Bishop's men and taken captive. In Bishop's custody, Mikey is put through an experiment that will alter his and his brother's lives, that is if he can escape. Will his brothers be able to save him? Contains T-Cest, M-Preg
1. Prologue

AU Fic, set in 2003 series - While on his way home one night, Mikey is ambushed by Bishop's men and taken captive. In Bishop's custody, Mikey is put through an experiment that will alter his and his brother's lives, that is if he can escape. Will his brothers be able to save him in time, or will Bishop finally manage to create the perfect soldier at the cost of Mikey?

This story contains T-Cest, M-Preg. If you don't like it, then back out of this page now. You've been warned.

****Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything TMNT, except this story. If I did, a lot of the fan fictions on this site would already be episodes. But alas, I own nothing.****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1. Prologue<span>

**Michelangelo's POV:**

'It's been two months since I've been captured, but it feels like it's been forever to me. I had hoped my bros would've found me by now, but what can I expect, especially since I've been moved to a different facility three times since I was caught. I guess Bishop really doesn't want me to escape this time.'

The room is small, white panelling on the walls, and an electronically locked door. The room doesn't have much in it - a bed with white sheets, a clock on the wall and a bed pan. In other words, _boring. _Not much for a Ninja Turtle to do when waiting for a sadistic government agent to inflict his next round of experimenting, or in Mikey's opinion, _torture_. At least the room had a clock though. He figured he'd have gone insane if he didn't at least know what time it was. He'd been trying to reach his brothers through meditation, but it seemed he always missed them. He had hoped that with the clock there, he'd be able to meditate at the right time of day and hopefully contact one of his brothers, if not all of them, but so far he had not managed to gain contact, much to his disappointment.

'I wish my bros would hurry. I miss them more and more every day. Why, of all the times Bishop could have taken me, why did he have to kidnap me at the start of mating season.' He thought, while rubbing his hand over his plastron. Thinking of all the things he and his brothers - or rather, mates - had been planning on doing before his rather frustrating "detainment," was making him feel all hot and needy. 'No! Remember, they're watching you, shell-head. Don't give them the satisfaction of watching you suffer more.' Giving the camera in the corner a dirty look, he rolled over on the bed onto his left side, facing the wall.

He stayed silent when he heard the sound of some scientists walking by the door. He learned the hard way that if he made too much noise that they'll just think he's ready for more experimenting, and that if you try to resist said scientists from experimenting, that you end up suffering through said experiment without any pain relief. _Ouch._ He still had the scars from the last round, and he really did not want to go through that again, especially since he had more than just his life to care for at the moment.

"They'll be here soon." He whispered, as he closed his eyes. 'They'll be here soon, and when we escape, we'll be safe. All of us.' He thought as he drifted off to a restless sleep with one had resting on his plastron over his stomach, dreaming of what's to come for him, his mates, and the new little addition he's carrying inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>In this story, we have all of the turtles together in one mating pack. I love reading Mikey and Raph together, but I liked the idea of all of them being together more for this story, and with the prospect of Mikey being pregnant too? Even better. Reviews are welcome, flames are not. Thanks, and see you all soon.


	2. Bad Feelings And Memories

**Authors note: **I didn't state it in the previous chapter, but in this story, it's been years since FF and BTTS, nine to be exact. The guys ages range from Leo and Raph being 27, Donnie being 26 and Mikey being 25, and many things have changed since the series final. Keep reading to find out! And thanks for the reviews! I actually am really insecure about my writing, so your reviews seriously mean a lot to me.

****Disclaimer: I still don't own the turtles, which breaks my heart.****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2. Bad feelings And Memories<span>

**Michelangelo's POV:**

2 months ago...

Have you ever woken up with the feeling that something was going to happen? Something that will change your life forever? Something bad? I have, and let me tell you, it isn't good. It royally sucks! Last time I had that feeling was about three and a half years ago, when Bishop discovered our lair.

* * *

><p><em>It was around 2 am when I woke up and I felt like I was being suffocated, the bad feeling was so intense. I knew that I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, so I left mine and my mates room. At this point, we had been together in our mating pack for 4 years so we slept together in one bed - the two largest beds we had having been combined into one. I felt a little bad at not letting them know that something was wrong, but at the same time, I wasn`t so sure myself, so I figured I`d keep it to myself.<em>

_I went out into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk and stuck it into the microwave to warm. When it was finished I took it out and turned, only to see Leo, Raph and Donnie all sitting at the dinning table staring at me in love and concern. It was obvious that they knew something was bothering me. I had been quieter during the day, thinking about Sensei actually. It had been exactly one year since Sensei`s unexplained death, something that we were still trying to figure out. I was wondering what he would've had to say about this bad feeling that's been plaguing me all day, what advice he would give me._

_"What`s going on Mikey? You've been really quiet today and we can tell something's bothering you." Leo, ever the seer he is._

_"Nothing's going on guys. I-" I started to say before being cut off._

_"Tha's a load of crap Mike. Yer never this quiet, 'less somethin's wrong. Wha's botherin you, bro?" Raph argued._

_"Please bro? We're your brothers, and your mates. Please tell us what's wrong. Did we do something wrong?" Donnie said, looking rueful._

_"What?! No! No, it wasn't you guys, you did nothing wrong." Mikey replied looking remorseful for them assuming such a thing._

_"Then what is it bro?" Leo said. I leaned against the counter and took a swig of my drink before replying._

_"It's just... Well, it's..."_

_"Spit it out, knucklehead!"_

_"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Mikey replied, "A feeling so bad, that you can practically feel it weighing down on you? I've had it all day, and it's been getting worse."_

_Raph and Don both shook their heads, but it was Leo that replied, "Yes, in fact, I had that feeling right before Sensei..." He trailed off with a look of sadness. We all just sat there in silence for a while, each with their thoughts on their late father and master, until Mikey broke the silence._

_"If you have had this feeling before too, do you think we should be worried, Leo?" Everyone turned to stare at Leo, as he pondered this question._

_"I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough." He said. All of a sudden the security alarms started going off. Donnie immediately ran off to the lab and we all tore off after him. Donnie checked the system and told us that there were groups of Bishop's men coming at the lair from every access point. We all ran to where we stored our emergency bags - we had them prepared after Karai and the Foot found our lair last time, we didn't want to have to scramble to find all the mandatory items (e.g. food, water etc.) we'd need like last time. We grabbed them and went back into the main room, with the bag's on our backs and our weapons at the ready in our hands._

_We'd just grouped up in the main room when the front door was blown off it's hinges and Bishop's soldiers started swarming in. We immediately started fighting them, but they were getting hits in on us too: Raph had lazer burns on his arms, Donnie was shot in the knee and was now hobbling around while fighting, and Leo was starting to take hits too. I couldn't really focus on them too much cause I was hit with a tranquillizer. Things were starting to get foggy, but I was still fighting. I had just taken down a trooper and turned around and was struck right in the face by a soldier's gun and dropped immediately. The last thing I remember before loosing consciousness was Raph tackling the soldier and Donnie screaming my name._

_When I had woken up, we were in the Battle Shell arriving at Casey's Grandma's Farmhouse. Aparently we had been forced to retreat, and Leo had driven us out of the city, while Raph used the weapon's systems to get rid of any of Bishop's men following us, and Donnie had tended to me. I had a cut just above my left eye ridge, and had a concussion from the blow. It had taken me longer to wake up then it should have, and Donnie assured us that it was because of the tranquillizer._

_We stayed at the farmhouse for months. We had to heal from our injuries, and we also had to deal with the fact that Bishop was scouring the city in search for us. April and Casey had been called while we were on our way up, and they left for our location the following morning with food and supplies. They would return to the city every week after we had healed, to see if Bishop was still looking for us. We didn't end up going back to the city and stayed at the farmhouse for six months. When we went back, we went back into the sewers and started to search for a new home. We searched for three days before we found a suitable home: another Ilintian ruin, like our second home, except this one was slightly bigger than the last one._

* * *

><p>I shuddered at the memory. My bad feeling last time had saved us in a way. We were up and ready for it this time, but it still wasn't a fond memory for me. That was the last home we lived in with Sensei, so I found it harder to adjust to this home.<p>

Now I was having this bad feeling again. I haven't told my bros yet - I've had this feeling now for three days and it's been getting stronger. Today has been the worst so far.

I only hope that me not telling them doesn't cost me everything.


	3. Really?

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this is late. I've been helping my little bro get ready to graduate public school and I've also been sick too, so I just haven't had time to write as much as I would've liked too. This isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I suck at fighting scenes. Sorry if it doesn't meet up to standard, I will try to write again soon. For now, thanks for the reading and the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, or Pacific Rim for reals. It sux dude!****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3. Really?<span>

**Michelangelo's POV:**

"Hey bros, I'm going to go get the pizza now. Who's turn is it to pick this time?" I asked as Raph looked at me from the couch, and Leo from the recliner. Donnie walked over from the lab and sat down beside Raph. We were gonna have a movie marathon tonight - April and Casey had left to go on vacation to Italy with their five year old daughter, Shadow the night before - and every movie marathon needed pizza. The first movie we were gonna watch was Pacific Rim - Raph's choice.

"I think it's Leo's pick tonight. So, what'll it be tonight, bro? The usual?" Donnie replied. We all had different likes on what we liked on pizza. Donnie liked Hawaiian pizza, Raph loved Meat-Lovers, I liked any kind of pizza, and Leo liked Pepperoni. We used to fight about what kind of pizza we'd order when we were younger, but Master Splinter had suggested that we make a schedule for each time we got pizza: Leo would pick the first, then the next pizza, Raph would pick, then Donnie, then me, and we repeat the cycle, and we've stuck with it ever since.

"Yeah, a pepperoni pizza tonight please, Mikey." Leo said. Raph just rolled his eyes and turned back to the tv.

"Okay, I be back soon. Don't start the movie without me." I said, then dashed out of the lair. I couldn't wait to get the pizza's and get back to the lair. It wasn't too bad out today for a January, only -10°C, but it looked like it was going to snow tonight so I didn't want to stay out too long. I had a very good reason to not want to stay out and most likely get sick, after all.

After I had grabbed the pizza's, I started to head home. We were having a movie marathon tonight because movies would be the last thing on our minds starting tomorrow. Tomorrow was the start of mating season, and boy was I excited. I had missed out on it last year, because I had gotten pneumonia, and my brothers hadn't wanted me to get any sicker. When I was better though, they made sure to make up for me having missed it, and that was probably the best weekend I have ever had. Just thinking about mating season was making me excited, so I started to run quicker.

I was half way back to the lair when I noticed a black truck following me. Taking a quick scan of it told me though that I needed to lose that truck immediately - it was one of Bishop's vehicles. I didn't set off my emergency beacon on my shell cell, but I did have my phone in my one hand just incase, and the pizza in the other arm as I ran. 'I guess this was the reason for the bad feeling I had this morning.' I thought as I ran. The bad feeling had increased during the day, and I was worried that if I alerted my bros, then they might come after me and potentially be hurt. As I ran I didn't realise that the truck was corraling me into a trap, until I landed on a roof and was immediately surrounded by Bishop's troops. I then opened my shell cell and pressed the beacon. I was quite far from the lair now, so I knew it would take them awhile to get to me, but I knew that I wouldn't win this fight alone and would be most likely captured. I needed my brothers if I was going to get out of here alive. I dropped the pizza on the ground, placed my shell cell back in the hidden compartment in my belt, and pulled out my Nunckucks.

"Drop your weapons and surrender now, turtle, or we will be forced to fire!" One of the soldiers commanded. I just glared at him and got into a fight stance. There was _for sure_, no way in _shell_ I was going down without a fight. "Alright, have it your way. Take him down, now!"

The first shots missed me, as I flew at the commandos closest to me. If I could just hold on until my brothers got here, I would be alright. After twenty minutes, the fight was getting more intense - they were losing numbers, but I was taking hits too. Some of the soldiers seemed to have given up on stunning me after a bit, and were now hitting at me with their blasters every chance they got, using them as blunt weapons. One lucky soldier though got in a lucky shot and nailed me in the leg with a blast from the stun gun, and I went down onto one knee imediately. Another shot me right in the chest and I fell backwards to the ground. As I hit the ground, stunned, they rushed in to restrain me, cuffing my hands behind my shell, and holding me down on my plastron so I couldn't escape. One of them got ahold of my shell cell and tossed it aside to where my nunchucks lay, and I prayed that it wasn't broken. I needed it so my bros could find me.

One of the commandos - the leader, I assumed - was on the radio with someone. Bishop I guessed, because when he was done talking to them, he looked at me, and said, "This one comes in alive." He then made a hand signal, and a needle pierced my bicep.

'Great. I'm being kidnapped and it's cold. Hope my bros find me in time.' I thought, as the world went black.


	4. I Won't Fail You Again

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry this is so late. There will be more info on why at the end of the chapter. Thanks everyone for the favs, follows and reviews, it really means a lot to me. Again, sorry for the delay, and enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I only own the laptop I am writing this story on, nothing else.****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4. I Won't Fail You Again<span>

**3rd Person POV:**

25 minutes earlier...

"Has anyone heard from Mikey yet? He should've been back by now." Leo asked, pacing the floor by the tv. Mikey had been gone for over an hour by now and he was getting worried. Pizza doesn't take an hour to make, and at the latest, Mike should have been back 15 minutes ago.

"Will ya quit yer pacing Fearless, yer givin me motion sickness. I'm sure the knucklehead is on his way 'ere, he prob'ly just met a big line at the pizza joint. He'll prob'ly come waltzin through the door any minute now. Now, c'mere." Raph replied, grabbing Leo's arm and pulling him, albeit gently, onto the couch and into his arms. Leo accepted the embrace half-heartedly, still looking a little worried. Raph sighed, and nuzzled Leo, who nuzzled him back and snuggled closer to Raph, and kissed him. Raph responded, and just as they started what looked to be a very passionate making out session, their shell cells started going off, and an alarm in the lab started blaring. Leo and Raph looked at each other for all of a second before separating and sprinting toward the lab.

"Donnie, wha' the shell is tha'? What's goin on?" Raph demanded as he and Leo burst through the lab doors. Donnie was rapidly typing on his computer.

"It's the emergency beacon I installed in our shell cells. Mikey's in trouble!" Don said as he finished typing and a map of the city appeared on the screen, with red blue and purple dots blinking on one side of the map, showing where they were, and an orange dot blinking on the other side of the city, showing where Mike was.

"Mikey's all the way across the city. What's he doing over there? He was just supposed to be getting pizza." Don said as Leo pulled out his shell cell to call Mike. The phone ran, but went to voice mail.

"He's not picking up, Don." Leo said, as he hung up the phone.

"He betta be alrigh'. If he's hurt, whoeva' hurt 'im is gonna wish they were neva born." Raph growled, pounding his fist into his other hand.

"Guys, I've got the coordinates of his shell cell. Let's go, he might not have that much time." He said. They all ran and got their respective weapons and bolted through the doors, into the sewers and to the nearest manhole. They ascended to the streets, and from there to the rooftops, tearing off toward where Mike's shell cell beacon is coming from.

'We're comin bro, hang on..." Raph thought as they ran.

* * *

><p>20 min later...<p>

After having run across the rooftops for twenty minutes, they finally were close to where Mike's shell cell was. They then went into stealth mode: they didn't know who it was that attacked their bro, but if Mikey set off the emergency beacon, and then hadn't answered his shell cell - which he always did - then they knew there was a problem.

Mike hadn't set off the emergency beacon in years, and the last time he did, he'd been attacked by the foot. Mike had gone through a phase back then where he kept setting it off on purpose, to lure the others into pranks. They had assumed that that one was one as well and had ignored it. When they had found him hours later however, he had been stabbed in the side, had a dislocated shoulder, broken leg, a severe concussion and had multiple lacerations and contusions all over his body. They had arrived just in time but Mike had learned a valuable lesson that day, and had never set off the emergency beacon since, unless he knew he wouldn't stand a chance, or he was already hurt badly.

The brothers were all recalling that time when they arrived at the rooftop where Mike's shell cell was going off. What they saw though, they didn't like. On the roof lay the abandoned pizza Mike had ordered, along with his shell cell, and weapons, and a used syringe. Don went to examine the syringe, while Raph stomped over to retrieve Mikey's weapons and the pizza, while Leo scoped out the rest of the area. What Leo found though had him immediately calling his brothers over to him: there on the street were three of Bishop's armored vehicles, and an assault team. Two of the armored soldiers were carrying/dragging a person toward the back of one of said vehicles. As the men dragged the figure past a street lamp though, they could see the outline of a shell and the noticeably bright colour of an orange mask.

With a roar of outrage, Raph leaped down and knocked out the nearest soldier, followed by Don and Leo who also had leaped down, and proceeded to attack Bishops men to try and save their baby brother. While they were fighting though, the men that had Mikey finished carrying/dragging his unconscious body into one of the vehicles, and shut the door. The brothers all turned when the vehicle started up, and the other Bishop goons at the same time took their opportunity to get into the other vehicles and escape. As the lead one with Mikey inside started to peal off down the street, the brothers proceeded to the rooftops to chase after them, where after five minutes of sprinting after it, they lost the vehicle.

"Arrg! We lost it! Now how`re we gonna find Mikey?" Raph yelled, as the brothers came to a stop, panting.

"I don't know, Raph. Leo, any suggestions?" Donnie replied, turning to face his genius brother.

"I think we should head back to the lair. Donnie, can you hack into Bishop's database, find out where they are taking Mikey?" Leo asked, as his breathing went back to a steadier pace.

"Yes, I should be able to do that, within a few hours actually, if we go now."

"That's yer plan? Head back to tha lair, and leave Mike out 'ere to defend himself? I think we should go ou' there an' search for 'im now, while we still can!" Raph argued, while spinning a sai in one hand.

"Cool it Raph! We aren't doing Mikey any good sitting out here arguing over what the best course of action is. We are going back to the lair, and we _will _find Mikey!" Leo demanded. Raph growled in response, sheathing his sai and took of across the rooftops, following the way that Bishops van went. Leo looked like he was gonna try to stop him, when Donnie put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head.

"Just let him be Leo. You know how Raph is. Just let him do this, you know he'll come back. Now come on, we should head back to the lair." Leo nodded and they both left, heading back to the lair.

* * *

><p>Raph ran across the rooftops for another twenty minutes until he was alone on a rooftop at the corner of Eastman and Laird - one of Mikey's favorite hang-out spots. Just being here, Raph felt like he had failed Mikey. They should all be at home now, watching a movie, and eating the pizza that Mike got, but now Mikey has been captured by Bishop. Raph went and sat down by the ledge of the building, the memory of Mikey's unconscious body being dragged into the van, and that van tearing off with their brother burning through his mind.<p>

'This is all my fault! I should have been able to stop them, I should have been able to save Mike. I failed you, little bro. But don't worry Mikey. I'll find you. _We'll_ find you, and bring you home. I promise, Mike... I won't fail you again.' He thought, as it started to snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Again, I am really sorry this is so late. One of my idols from Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, was hospitalized on Thursday, January 29th, in critical care, and they aren't sure if he is going to make it. He is the creator of the show RWBY, and has been a big inspiration for me, and when Rooster Teeth announced the news, I just wasn't really in the mood to write for awhile. My thoughts and prayers are going out to Monty and his family, and I hope that he makes a full recovery. For more info, go to Rooster Teeth's website.


	5. Fear, Bravery, And Pain Galore

**Authors Note:** Sorry this is late, but this past week has just been really miserable, and I haven't had the time or energy to write. My idol, Monty Oum passed away on February 1st and on the same day, a close family friend had a stroke. Then later in the week, another close family friend's father passed away. It all just kinda hit me at once, and I just haven't been able to handle writing. Again, sorry.

This chapter was a little intense to write. We are getting closer to where I left off at the prologue, and I have a twist approaching that I am willing to bet no one will see coming. So thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews, and enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ever. Seriously.****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5. Fear, Bravery, and Pain Galore<span>

**Michelangelo's POV:**

Waking up to find I've been captured is not something I normally would freak out too much about. I myself have been captured by our enemies enough times in the past to not be too affected by it anymore. Waking up to find out that I've been captured and am inside a government facility though was when I started to panic. I mean, it's not something new to me - we were told all our lives that this could happen to us if we were ever captured by the humans. In fact, it's happened to me before.

During the triceraton invasion years ago, me and my brothers were captured by the Federation. Their leader, General Blanque and his men, then turned us over to a "lovely"government facility - the very one where we met our most sadistic enemy, Agent Bishop. My brothers and I were strapped to these disection tables, where he scanned us, took DNA samples from all of us, and then, as he was about to disect me - in front of my brothers no less, the jerk - Master Splinter, April and Casey, burst out of a vent and rescued us. I never forgot about that day. It was hard to, since I had nightmares about it for months. They had just stopped, when Bishop then kidnapped Master Splinter. We rescued him, but the nightmares kicked back up again. My brothers helped me to overcome them, but I still never forgot.

So now, waking up in another lab strapped to a disection table just like last time, but without my brothers, it felt like I was stuck in one of my nightmares again. This was my worst nightmare come true: being captured by Bishop again, and being all alone, with no one to rescue me. I mean, I'm glad my bros aren't here in Bishop's grasp, but at the same time, I'm alone, and that's what scares me most.

* * *

><p>As the door opens a little while after I woke up, and I see the cause of my nightmares walk in, I push all the anxiety and fear to the back of my mind, and put on my brave face. I will <strong>not<strong> show Bishop my fear. He walked by me, out of my sight, but I could still hear him. It sounded like he was moving something on wheels.

"Michelangelo. It's been a long time. I hope you are comfortable." I hear Bishop sneer. He's so smug - he knows I can't do anything, and he's rubbing it in my face, the jerk.

"Agent Bishop. Ever as arrogant as always I see. How's the super soldier thing working out? Still trying to build the perfect soldier?" I ask. I don't really care - I'm just trying to distract him so I can find a way out of this.

"Yes, I am, and you are going to be a big help with that. You see, my super soldiers DNA is not stable enough, and they end up flawed. The DNA that I extracted from you and your brothers has helped to prevent said flaws, but is still not perfect. Your DNA alone has put my research ahead years. With your natural athleticism and speed, my test soldiers are already natural fighters, and quicker than all the test subjects without your DNA. But, what your DNA has given them in speed and agility, has not provided them with strength or intelligence." Bishop replies. As he is saying that, he is still doing whatever outside of my field of view. When he finishes speaking however, I guess he has gathered all of whatever it is he was looking for, as he then wheels this metal table over to my side. What I saw on that table though, I can tell it made me go pale. There, on that table was a bunch of surgical equiptment.

"So, wh-what are you going to do with me?" I ask, even though I have a pretty good guess.

"I am not at liberty to tell you at this moment Michelangelo, but I will let you know that this might hurt." He replies, while picking up what looks like an electric pizza cutter. At that moment, I decide I am not going to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. No way! Of course, all that bravery and not going to scream and stuff goes right out the window the second that buzz saw (that's what I'm calling it. I don't care!) connects with my plastron. I have never felt such pain before, not when I had the rematch with Kluh, not when that warthog guy from Usagi's world put me and Raph through the roof of a building, even when Uber-Shredder broke both of my legs. This was pain on a completely new scale. At first I tried not to scream, but when Bishop made his third pass on my plastrom, I caved. It hurt so bad, I just wanted to pass out, and escape this pain. When Bishop finally got through my plastron, and cut open the skin underneath, I was hit with a pain so intense, worse than every injury I've had times a million.

As the world thankfully started to go black, the last thing I remember is Bishop's face, and wondering if this is the last thing I am going to see.


	6. Injections, Scars, and Moving

**Author's Note:** Really sorry this is late! You can scroll past this and get to the story if you want, but I just wanted to let you know why my release schedule has been unpredictable and will continue to be unpredictable for the unforseeable future.

_We just celebrated the anniversary of my little bro's first year with his condition. On Family Day last year, my little brother, Brodie, woke up to having the entire right side of his face be completely paralyzed. We went to the doctor the next day and he was diagnosed with Bells Palsy, which we had never heard of until then. It's been really hard. Imagine only being able so smile with half of your face. Well, that's every day for him. Brod's been dealing with it for a year now, and you'd think that he'd be miserable, but he's not. He was upset about it at first because since his face is paralysed, we have to do eye drops 4 times a day, and at night, he has have a gel in his eye to keep it from being dry and wear an eye patch to bed every night so that his eye will stay closed. You'd think that a 13 year old by would be upset, but he isn't. I told him on the first night that he looks like a pirate with the patch on, and he loved the idea. Now, he's even going around calling himself Two-Face from Batman. And it also helps when his classmates are very considerate, and won't make fun of him for it. One kid laughed at him, and 4 kids from his class kicked the crap out of them. Anyway, we are still trying to fix it, and this week was just harder to focus on anything else._

Enough boring you all about what's going on in my life, it's time to get back to the story. Thank you all for the reviews, they do mean a lot. This story is all coming from me actually dreaming it up, so I hope it's coming across good. And I may also be working on another project or two, one maybe being co-written from the crazy mind of my little bro, so keep an eye out for that. Thanks and enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I still don't own TMNT. So sad. :( ****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6. Injections, Scars, and Moving<span>

**Michelangelo's POV:**

_'Aw shell, this hurts. I thought Bishop was going to disect me, so why am I still alive?'_ was the first thing I thought as I came back to conciousness.

Waking up in pain is nothing new to me. With the lifestyle I live with my brothers, waking up in some form of pain or other is actually quite normal, the pain itself is normal. We can't go a month without at least one injury, whether minor or serious, and the pain is there too, though usually Donnie has some kind of medication for that. But right now, I seriously feel like I was run over by the Battle Shell, then a tank, then an anvil was dropped onto me. The pain in my entire torso was probably the most pain I have ever been in before. This far surpassed the Shredder breaking both of my legs. Speaking of my legs, that's what I couldn't figure out.

_'The last thing I remember before passing out is Bishop cutting open my plastron, so why do my arms and legs hurt so much?'_ I opened my eyes, and was surprised to find I wasn't in the lab anymore, but in what looked like a holding cell. The walls and floor were white, and the door - an off shade of white - had no door handle. I was laying on a bed with white sheets and pillow, and in the corner of the room, by the ceiling, was a camera. Definitely a holding cell. I started to sit up so I could see my legs and arms better, but was hit with another wave of pain from my stomach that knocked my back on my shell and left me breathless.

After the pain receded to a smaller amount, I started to sit up again, slowly, and was rewarded when the pain didn't pick up too much this time. When I looked at myself better though, it just about knocked me back on my shell again. There were bandages all over me: on my arms, from just below my elbows right down to my wrists, on my plastron, practically covering the whole thing, and on my legs from just below my knees to my ankles. I was not expecting to be this covered in bandages. I had only anticipated Bishop cutting open my plastron, I hadn't even thought that he might cut open my arms and legs too. And now I'm angry. He harmed me, but that's not all. I was unconcious for a lot of it apparently, so who knows what else he could have done to me. He could have put something inside me, like a control chip for all I know.

As I sat there looking at the bandages in anger, and a bit of fear, the door opened and a scientist and two guards entered. As I started to get up, the guards walked over to me and forced me down onto the bed. They held me down and the scientist walked over to me, pulling out a syringe with a red liquid in it, making me start to struggle against the guards more. They just tightened their hold on me, and the scientist pierced my side, between my plastron and carapace with the syringe, injecting me with whatever that stuff in the syringe was. They then released me and left the room. Whatever I was injected with started to work then, as I was feeling very tired all of a sudden. I fell asleep on the cot, wondering what they had injected me with.

* * *

><p>This became my life for the next two weeks: every day I was injected with the same stuff three times, after I was given breakfast (and not a very good one at that,) one I assume was around mid day, and one after i was given dinner (also not very good, seriously, these people need to learn to cook.) Each one was injected into the lower part of my side. Then after three days, they would bring me to the examination room, and would do some tests on me. Every time they did these tests, I asked what they were doing to me, and every time they didn't respond. Then they would gag me if I got to talkative, so I learned quickly to just not say anything. I just stopped asking what them what they were doing to me after the third time I was brought in. No use in wasting my energy after all.<p>

My bandages were removed after the nineth day I was there, and they removed all of the stitches from me. They had been easy to put up with, as I was in severe pain if I moved too much for the first week anyway, and now the pain had gone down, and was managable. I was strapped to the examination table so I couldn't see how bad I looked when they finally removed them, but when I was put back into my cell, I was shocked by how huge the scars were. The ones on my arms and legs were definitely noticable, as they stretched down my arms and legs, covering half of them. The ones on my plastron were the most noticable though. The cut was huge! It went from just below the top of my plastron, straight down the middle to my center line. It was big and ugly looking, and I knew that when my brothers recued me, that it will definitely be the first thing they see. It was the first thing I saw anyway.

* * *

><p>I sat there on the bed twirling my mask tails while thinking, as was my habit ever since I got here (they removed everything from me except my mask, which I was grateful for,) when an alarm started blaring out of nowhere. It was still going off a few minutes later when two guards came in and dragged me to my feet and out of the room. Outside the room, there were four more of Bishops men, two scientists and another one of those examination tables that can be wheeled around <strong>(AU. Same one as in the World's Collide episode)**.They restrained me on the table again and started to wheel me down the corridor. I didn't struggle, as there are more of them than me, and I was still healing from the disection, but as we turned the corner, I saw something that immediately had me struggling for release: my brothers were at the end of the hallway, fighting Bishops men. I called out to them, and when they turned and saw me, they started fighting harder. One of the scientists beside me, then pulled out a syringe from his lab coat, and the other scientist turned my head so that he could inject it into my neck. He injected it and I started to feel woozy. My vision started to blur as the scientists started to wheel me away from the brawl akong with three of my six guards; the other three remaining to delay my brothers. I tried to fight the sedative but eventually gave in to it as I was loaded into one of Bishop's helicopters. The last thing I remember was seeing Bishop getting in the chopper, and the sound of an engine turning on.


	7. Project: Militem Eximius

**Authors Note: **I am so **so** **SO** sorry this is so late! This chapter just didn't want to happen. But it's my longest chapter yet, so I hope it makes up for my being so late.

Also, bonus points for whoever figures out what the title means and the language, as well as what Mikey says, and the language!

Enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I don't own jack!****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7. Project Militem Eximius:<span>

**Michelangelo's POV:**

Have you ever spent 2 whole weeks confined to one single room, with only brief moments where you are brought out and sent to another room, only to be tested on then sent back to said room? I have. Being confined to one small space for so long, you tend to memorize the room, the layout of the furniture (the very crappy furniture at that.) So when I opened my eyes, I instantly knew I was in a new building. The room I was in is smaller than my last holding cell, if that is even possible. The walls and floor are the same white color as my last room, and the door had no handle again, so no easy escape from here it looked like. And the "hidden" camera is in a different corner to the one it was in at the old facility, so that also proved that this was a new facility. Also, it's easy to figure out that it's a new building because my brothers had broken into the last facility, so I'm betting Bishop probably had that one destroyed.

The next thing I did after I had examined the room was thoroughly examine myself for any more injuries or surgical marks, but to my relief, there were none. I had been worried that Bishop might have taken advantage of my being sedated and had done more surgeries on me. Thankfully he didn't, cause the incisions he did when the surgery he performed on me when I was first brought here are all still healing, and I definitely don't want to go for a round 2.

Just as I had finished examining myself, the door opened and a scientist I had never seen before and two new guards entered. I knew exactly what they were doing, as I saw in the scientists hand was a syringe full of a now very familiar-looking red fluid. I didn't even struggle as the guards held me down and the scientist injected the red stuff into my side. They released me and retreated out of the room as my sight went fuzzy. I lost consiousness as I heard the door lock.

This leads me to now. It has been nearly 2 weeks since I have been brought here (13 and a half days to be exact,) and that has been my routine. They have kept up injecting me with the Red Liquid of Sleepiness as I have dubbed it, twice a day for nearly the entire time I have been here. On the 8th day of being here they slowed it down and started to only inject me with it only once a day, around 1pm I assume as it was always right after they bring me a crappy lunch (seriously, my brothers cook better than these people, and that is saying something. Leo burns water.) Either way, I spent a lot of time just staring at the walls and thinking because they wouldn't even give me anything to do, the jerks.

I kept thinking about my brothers, hoping that they were safe and praying that they would come for me soon. I had been begining to doubt them before, but seeing them at the old facility fighting to get to me had really warmed my heart. They haven't given up on me! I will admit that it wasn't exactly a confidence booster to wake up here and realise that they had failed to rescue me, but I wasn't going to complain much as they had tried, and I now know that they are still out there looking for me.

I was sitting there thinking about how much I wanted to watch Raph run Bishop through with his sais when the door opened again and in came the scientist and the guards. I let them inject me with the syringe, but as my conciousness started to fade out, I wondered why they weren't leaving the room. The last thing I saw before it all went black was the scientist signalling the guards to pick me up, and another guard wheeling in another movable examination table.

* * *

><p>"The turtle is waking up."<p>

"Good, he's ready then for faze 2. Go alert Agent Bishop, we'll meet you in lab 4A."

"Alright. See you in 10."

That was the lovely conversation I woke up to 5 minutes ago. Now here I am, strapped to a metal table in a lab room with no one in the room to talk to and waiting on that psycho, Bishop to get here. I'm honestly scared. Last time I interacted with Bishop, he cut me open in 5 different places; my legs, arms and plastron, and it was the most pain I have ever felt. He didn't even use an anesthetic! Now here I am, one month later, and I am still slightly sore from that, so hearing that I have to see him again didn't exactly keep me calm. I have also noticed that a little ways away from me, on another table are 4 vials with some weird fluid in them, and 4 metallic-looking syringes. I was starting to lose my nerve when Bishop finally walked in. He had a sadistic smile on his face, so I give him my best Raph Glare. I bet he loves the fact that he could do anything to me right now and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Now Michelangelo, why the hostile glare? I have not harmed you yet. Surely you are-" Bishop starts to say before I cut him off.

"**You haven't harmed me yet?!** What do you call all of these scars you inflicted on me then?" I yell. I could not believe the audacity of him! He had the nerve to say he has not harmed me, yet the scars on my arms, legs and plastron are so obvious that you could probably see them a mile away! I was about to say more but before I can express my anger into even more screaming, he puts his hand around my throat, squeezing it enough to make me unable to speak.

"That will be enough of that, or do I have to remove your voice box?" When he removed his hand, I stayed silent. He smirked and continued. "As it so happens, I have not harmed you. I could have disected you when I first had you brought in, but it so happens that I need you.

"You see, you are the final piece, the one thing I needed to make my plans come to fruition. I could use your DNA to make soldiers, but they never remain stable. But if I was to make a being more alike yourself, but as a mix of you and your brothers, I could use their DNA and create the ultimate soldier!"

"I still don't understand Bishop. Why choose me? Surely one of my brothers would have been the better choice, right? And how do you intend on creating a mix of me and my brothers?" I ask.

"It wasn't a matter of choice Michelangelo. It has always been you. Your body structure is the most build to be able to support carrying the creations. Your brothers would not be able to support the lives. So it all came down to you, Michelangelo. I needed you in order to start faze 2 of Project Militem Eximius." Bishop explains. He then walks over to the table with the table with the vials and syringes and wheels it over next to me.

"What do you mean by me supporting the creations?"

"You were implanted with the reproductive organ needed to carry young when you were first brought to me. The daily injections to your side were to make sure you remain stable and that the organ is not rejected. After all, you will need the organ if you are going to be bearing a child." He replies. He starts prepping the syringes but I am not really paying to much attention. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what he just told me. He injects me with the fluid in all four syringes, all directly through my plastron and right into where I guess the organ is.

"What did you just inject me with, Bishop?" I demand, my voice shaking a bit with anger. I am still struggling to understand what he did to me, but at the same time I am furious. Not only has Bishop placed a completely new organ inside of me, he is now using that exact organ to create a new life at the expense of my own!

"All four of those vials contained 2 genetically mutated turtle eggs inside, each with the DNA of you and one of your brothers. Well, 3 of the 4 vials anyway, as the last set of eggs contained your DNA and my own." He explained, much to my horror. "Not to worry though, as only one of the eggs is expected to survive. All of the tests we have done and simulations point toward only one survivor. We will find out which one it is soon." He then walked over to one of the monitors and pressed one of the buttons.

I could not believe it. Not only am I now currently pregnant with 8 eggs, but 2 of them are fathered by Bishop, and the rest by my brothers. And only one of them is expected to survive too?! This is all completely overwhelming.

As two guards came in and Bishop orders them to take me back to my cell, a thought came to my head, and I couldn't help but ask, "Wait, if you didn't need to disect my arms and legs, then why did you cut them open?"

He replies with a "I didn't have to do it. I merely needed something to study while you were recovering, and now that you are to invaluable to be disected again, so I took a sample from your arms and legs, as well as some of your inner organs as well." He then waves the guards on to continue with moving me back to my cell.

Just before the door to the lab closes I reply to that with, "Fick dich, Bishop!" I wasn't entirely sure if he understood German, but I got my answer, as just as the door closed, glass breaking could be heard. I guess listening to years of Raph blaring German music was bound to teach you something, but now it was definitely worth it.

I was returned to my cell, where I sat down on the cot and placed my hand over my mid section. I was still shocked that Bishop has managed to impregnate me, but at the same time, I also was worried about how my brothers would react. Will they be mad? And what will happen if it is one of Bishop's children that survives? Will my brothers accept it? Will they still love me, knowing that I could potentially give birth to our most hated enemies child?

I layed down on the cot and went to sleep, all of these thoughts running through my head, and at the same time, a warm feeling on the inside of me at the thought that my brothers will hopefully be here soon, and that I may be able to bring our family the next generation.


End file.
